I am nothing without you
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: Story Based on Shamy breakup


**I don't own the big bang theory**

It's been rough for Amy these couple of months, without Sheldon in her life, without talking or skyping him, it's even been harder seeing him at work and not being able to sit with him and the guys at lunch. He was such a big part of her life, she was so patient with him, finally let him into her heart but does she regret it? She didn't know the answer. She loves him, loves him so much that it hurts. Thinking of him with someone else and having them have what she has worked for, for year was too hard to bear. Thinking of him kissing someone else made her sick to her, thinking of him marrying someone else made her heart ached. Was her decision to break up with him a good idea? Did she make a mistake? Again, she really didn't know the answer. All she knew was she needed to talk to him.

She finally got off the couch and went to her room, got dressed, straighten her hair and cleaned her face because she was crying. She got into her car and went to Sheldon's apartment.

When she finally got there and got out of her car. Walking up these stairs was getting harder.. What if he won't listen to her? What if he tells her to leave? She was so scared. She didn't wanna panic or anything, she needed to do this.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sheldon. Thank you for having me over", Amy finally stopped and saw this beautiful blonde at Sheldon's door. She didn't know who she was. Did he finally move on? Did he finally someone one better than her? Her heart ached as she watched the blonde hugging Sheldon.

"Hi, I'm Lauren", she said to Amy as she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Amy", Amy tearing up.

As the blonde passed her down the stairs. He finally moved on? Didn't he? Should she leave? No, she needed to talk to him, Amy thought as she wiped a tear from the corner of eye.

Amy finally knocked on his door. She was so nervous

Sheldon finally opened the door. It's Amy, she's here, she looks so beautiful. Why is she here? Did she see me with Lauren? He needed answers.

"Amy, what are you doing here?", Sheldon shocked.

"Um.. I'm here to talk to you", Amy said sadly.

"Oh"

"Yeah. Can we talk inside?", Amy said.

"Oh. Of course, come in", Sheldon welcoming Amy into his apartment.

Amy came in. She saw a lot of books opened on the living room table and some white boards. She walked to the couch and sat down. She turned around as Sheldon closed the door.

"You want some tea?", Sheldon said.

"No thank you, Sheldon", Amy smiled.

"Okay"

Sheldon walked around to go sit in his spot and gave Amy his full attention.

"So what do you wanna talk about?", Sheldon looking at Amy. She is so beautiful Sheldon thought as he smiled.

"Okay.. well.. Why I'm here is to talk about us?", Amy scared of Sheldon's reaction.

"Us?", Sheldon confused.

"Yes. Us.. Sheldon, truth is.. I've been miserable without you in my life. It's hard not having you in my life. Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I miss you so much", Amy letting the tears pour down her face. "If you never wanna talk to me again, I'll leave and let you move on. I just wanted you to know that I love you and that if you take me back, I promise to never leave you again. I know I sound stupid right right begging but I love you", Amy cried. "I love you so much", Amy said slowly as she put her head down.

"Amy… I.. don't know what to say. Loving you was enough for me but it was not enough for you. I don't understand. Truth is.. I have missed you so much. But I think it's better for me and you to just be friends. Just know that I will always love you and I still do", Sheldon regretted those words. He wanted her bad so much but would she leave again?

Amy lifted up her head. "Oh, I understand. Sorry for wasting your time, Sheldon. I should go", Amy got up and went to the door. She finally turned around and looked at Sheldon. "Sheldon, Can I hug you one last time?", Amy cried.

"Of course", Sheldon got up and walked to Amy.

They both walked up and wrapped their arms around each other tightly. It was so electric, it was like the hug was telling them to never let each other go, they both needed this, both needed each other. They found it hard to let go, let go of each other for the last time. Amy finally lifted her head up and looked into Sheldon's eye. The eyes she fall in love with, the smile that melted her heart, the lips she kissed, she looked at him with a little smile.

"Um.. I should go", Amy let go of Sheldon and opened the door. As she closed the door behind her, she started feeling hot tear pour down her face. She loved him so much. This was the hardest decision she has ever made, Amy thought as she walked down the stairs slowly.

* * *

What did he do? Amy was his everything and he just let her walk away again, how could he be so stupid? He loved her so much. What if they fix things, will she leave him again? He don't know if his heart can handle this again, Sheldon thought as he stood up and ran to the door.

"Amy, wait! Please", Sheldon ran down the stairs to get his Amy back.

* * *

Does he even love me anymore? Why did he just let me walk away again? This is all my fault.

"Amy. Stop please", Amy turned around and saw Sheldon behind her.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?", Amy cried.

He walked towards her. "I.. um. I just want to talk, like really talked. I want us to have a real conversation. I.. I.. want you back in my life. Seeing you walk out that door, again, hurt more than I can explain. I don't want you to leave me alone, I want you, only you. Okay!", Sheldon said with tears running down his face.

"What about the blonde?"

"What about her?"

"I saw you guys hugging. She stopped me while I was coming up the stairs. Ain't ya'll a couple?", Amy's heart ached thinking about Sheldon with someone else.

"Amy, she's my assistant. I was just helping her with her work. She means nothing to me", Sheldon taking her hand.

"Oh", Amy looking up at Sheldon. She smiled.

"The truth is, Amy, I love you. I have loved you for so long. I miss you. It's been hell these couple of months. Seeing you at work hurts the worst, not talking to you makes me feel broken. I love you, okay? I love you so much. I want us to have a future, marriage, living together, children. I am nothing without you", Sheldon cried.

"Sheldon", Amy putting her hand on his cheek. "I love you so much. Leaving you was the hardest decision I have ever mad in my life. Walking out, twice, hurt me more than anything. I missed you and I'm sorry for breaking your heart. But we need to talk for sure. I just want you, I want you back with me so much", Amy looking into Sheldon's eye.

"I know. Let's go upstairs and talk. Can you stay all night with me? Please. We've apart for so long", Sheldon smiled.

"Yes, of course", Amy smiled back.

"Come on", Sheldon leading Amy back up the stairs.

"Wait", Amy pulled him closer and kissed him. Them both pouring their emotions into this kiss. Amy slowly moved her arms up his back, wrapping around Sheldon's neck as he slowly deepened the kiss.

Man, he missed this feeling. Her lips was so soft and sweet, their kisses always tasted so good, feels like their first kiss, Sheldon thought.

I missed this feeling, his kisses, his smile, his everything. His kisses always make me go weak in the knees, Amy thought.

They both pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you, Sheldon"

"I love you, Amy"

 **Make sure to review**


End file.
